The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle which controls the force oppressing the perineal region of a human body.
The front structure of a saddle used for a bicycle, a health machine or adding equipment similar to the bicycle, all of which will be called a xe2x80x98bicycle saddlexe2x80x99 or just a xe2x80x98saddlexe2x80x99 hereinafter, is narrow for the convenience of moving bicycle pedals by human legs. And, the back structure of the saddle is wide for supporting the weight of buttocks. A bicycle saddle combined with springs to a frame of a bicycle works as a cushion. The bicycle saddle of a related art should support the weight of a person riding a bicycle(hereinafter called rider). Besides, the front part of the saddle is narrow for making a space for moving both legs to rotate the pedals, while the back part is fabricated wide for supporting the weight of a human body.
Namely, parts supporting a hipbone and a thighbone and other parts supporting the perineal region are fabricated to the contrary of a human structure, thus distributing the weight properly. Therefore, the perineal region where sensitive human organs such as the anus, genital, and the like are located provides a locally oppressed force supporting the weight on the saddle.
Accordingly, it is very inconvenient for riding a bicycle having the bicycle saddle of the related art because poor ventilation makes the crotch sweat. Moreover, the sexual nervous system may be damaged by the oppression on the genital region of a human body.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a bicycle saddle that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle saddle which enables to support the weight of a rider mainly by the hipbone and thighbone by means of reducing the force oppressing the genital region greatly as well as to provide excellent ventilation, thereby minimizing the bad effects of the rider and providing a comfort riding. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention includes a peripheral saddle part wherein a central groove which is long is formed in a central part of the peripheral saddle part, and a variable saddle part installed in the central groove of the peripheral saddle part wherein a force of supporting a weight on the variable saddle part is less than that on the peripheral saddle part. The present invention further includes a level adjuster coupling the variable saddle part with the peripheral saddle part by adjusting the height of the variable saddle part from the peripheral saddle part.
It is convenient to make the level adjuster with a screw device, whereby a spring is used for keeping the balance of the variable saddle part.
An airway to let air in is formed between the variable saddle part and the peripheral saddle part.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.